


SnowFlower

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Justice League - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Coma, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: The guardians are in for a big wake up call when MiM decides to herald in a new guardian. Who he chooses is Danny Fenton.  A boy with secrets and a bigger connection to two of the guardians then is ever known. Will the truth about '68 come out?  How come MiM seems far to enthusiastic about Danny then everyone else? What could he danger be now that requires Danny to be a guardian at sixteen?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom nor any of the DC characters or Rise of the Guardian characters mention. This is just for fun.

**Jack Frost POV**

I sat quietly on the balcony of North's Workshop. I couldn't feel anything. It's been sixteen years. I think softly to myself as I watch the snow pass by my still form. I could feel the presence of the other guardians watching me but I didn't care at the moment. My mind was elsewhere. As the others stood back wondering if he was okay I absentmindedly started singing.

"Huna blentyn ar fy mynwes

Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon;

Breichiau mam sy'n dynn amdanat,

Cariad mam sy dan fy mron;

Ni cha' dim amharu'th gyntun,

Ni wna undyn â thi gam;

Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn,

Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam.

 

Huna'n dawel, heno, huna,

Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun;

Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,

Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?

Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu,

Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon,

Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno,

Huno'n dawel ar fy mron?

Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen

Gura, gura ar y ddôr;

 

Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig

Sua, sua ar lan y môr;

Huna blentyn, nid oes yma

Ddim i roddi iti fraw;

Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes

Ar yr engyl gwynion draw."

Bunnymund's sharp gasp startled the other three guardians. He remembers me singing this song the morning of Easter Sunday '68. Bunny frowned. He truly felt bad about what he had said about me back then. He'd said many thing he hadn't meant. He stepped forward silently. He could see the tears flowing from my eyes. As each tear escaped past my chin to fall it turned to a snowflake and drifted away with the wind.

Turning around I looked at Bunny. I knew the others were ready to probably attack me with questions and worry. I wiped what was left of my tears and just as the wind picked up to a loud blizzard roar I spoke. I knew only Bunny would hear it. "I'm sleeping in the burrow tonight. I'll be there by midnight your time zone."

Bunny nodded and watched me disappear with my staff into the blizzard. I can see him turn to the others and tell them i'll be fine. I'll never stop loving Bunny but after '68 I doubt he could ever look at me the way he used to. I then felt the wind wrap itself around me as if it was hugging me. I smiled. "Wind, take me to Amity Park."

********

**Translation to the song which is the Welsh lullaby Suo Gân**

Sleep my baby, at my breast,

'Tis a mother's arms round you.

Make yourself a snug, warm nest.

Feel my love forever new.

Harm will not meet you in sleep,

Hurt will always pass you by.

Child beloved, always you'll keep,

In sleep gentle, mother's breast nigh.

 

Sleep in peace tonight, sleep,

O, sleep gently, what a sight.

A smile I see in slumber deep,

What visions make your face bright?

Are the angels above smiling,

At you in your peaceful rest?

Are you beaming back while in

Peaceful slumber on mother's breast?

 

Do not fear the sound, it's a breeze

Brushing leaves against the door.

Do not dread the murmuring seas,

Lonely waves washing the shore.

Sleep child mine, there's nothing here,

While in slumber at my breast,

Angels smiling, have no fear,

Holy angels guard your rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny's POV**

I could feel the cold winter wind flowing towards me. It was strange. I've always been favorable to winter but it's summer right now and this wind felt like home. I could tell Jack was coming to see me so I snuck off as secretly as I could. He didn't know I was half ghost and I didn't want to worry him. He was a spirit and he's always been there for me since I was young. I didn't want him to feel like he was guilty for not being there to stop my half-death.

I met up with him in an open field deep in the woods. There was a small lake in the center. I smiled as I watched Jack drop from the sky and the lake instantly freeze. I've had two weird powers since birth so he would come help me learn how to use them. I could frost things and they would heal or grow faster. The second was if I was truly happy and wanted to spread that happiness out I could make a field of flowers bloom from just my laugh or singing.

I took my shoes of and stepped onto the icy lake. The cold seeped into me ad I let out a breath of relief and it. The cold seemed to calm any emotions I was having that weren't under control. Jack held his arms open for me to step into. I felt the safest in his arms. Moving into his arms I felt both of our power twisting together around us and mingling together. "Jack..." I said against his chest.

We spent the next six hours together. Him helping me control my powers and then him just holding me. He ran his fingers through my hair as I told him about how I had a crush on a boy who had only visited from Gotham once. About how the two of us had kept in touch even now. I frowned as I thought about him. "He's not contacted me in a few weeks... I'm worried for him."

I felt Jack hug me closer and I snuggled in. "Would you like me to take you to Gotham so you can check on him?" He asked and I pondered it for a second. Giving it a moment more I nodded. Jack held me like I was a little kid as he looked up at the sky with his staff in the other hand. "Wind, take us to Gotham city."

Once we were in the air I was smiling and relaxed. Jack was amazed at the fact that the wind seemed to be happy to have the chance to carry me. Jack bit his lip before looking at me in slight worry. "Danny, does the wind always call to you?"

I looked at him and nodded. I took his hands off of me and he looked at me like I was about to do something crazy. I was though. With a deep breath I let myself free fall from his grasp. I could see him freaking out and rushing to try and catch me but I just relaxed and let the wind wrap itself around me as I stopped just before my body could free fall through the clouds into whatever city was beneath us. Jack froze a few feet above me as he saw I was just fine and that the wind was holding me as if I were its child.

With a smile I let the wind carry me back up to stand in front of him as if we were standing on the ground. I wasn't using a bit of my ghost powers. Jack quickly started (s)mothering me with making sure I was okay. I just laughed and felt the wind fix my hair and clothes as Jack took me back into his arms princess style. "Don't ever scare me like that again! You fell thirty-nine feet. I don't need to have a heart attack as a spirit, Danny."

Jack's words made me realise I had fallen quite far before the wind caught me. I shivered a bit at the thought of the fact that I could have actually gotten really badly hurt. "Sorry." I said hugging him tightly. Seeing him so worried over me made something deep inside of me feel like I was about to cry. "I won't scare you again."

Jack let the wind continue to carry us to our destination. Gotham. I gasped as I saw how dangerous and eery it was. I wanted to run. I swallowed back my momentary fear and pulled out my courage that I knew I was going to need. I knew where my friend lived and pointed the way only for my eyes to widen. I could feel the death surrounding the manor. I pushed out of Jack's arms and let the wind carry me to the ground.

I quickly ran to where I felt the most death and nearly collapsed right there. I weakly walked up to what I didn't want to see but couldn't deny. My knees buckled and I crumpled to the ground in front of the somewhat still fresh grave. I hesitantly reached out as my eyes welled with tears. My hand touched the name on the stone. Jason Peter Todd. All my courage and willpower faded right as I touched the cold stone. Right there in the mud I broke down sobbing as Jack held me from behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's POV**

It's been over a month since I saw Danny last. I took him home when he was done crying. He told me a lot about Jason. I could tell it was going to take a long time before he was healed from this. Yet again I sat on the balcony at North's Workshop. I was the first to arrive. The MiM had called a meeting. I just hopped it wasn't Pitch again.

I wanted to be with Danny right now but can't. He said he wanted space. I let him have it. I had been spending my nights sleeping in the spare room at the burrow. Bunny hadn't kicked me out as of yet. He just let me sleep. I was glad for that. I heard Tooth arrive and felt Babytooth snuggle her way into my hoodie to sit on my collar bone.

"Hi, Babytooth." I said softly. I was still a bit overwhelmed with Danny's sadness. His crying broke my heart. Babytooth could probably tell I was sad since I felt soft snuggles. "Thanks." I whispered to her.

Once I felt the presence of all the guardians I gently walked. Yes, walked, to the globe. There MiM showed us an image of two very evil looking men and another who was wearing a bike style helmet. We continued to watch as the floor opened up to reveal the image of two people back to back. Both of which I knew. The others just looked confused and were even more so when I fainted. One image was of Danny Fenton, the other was of the ghost hero Danny Phantom.

**......**

**No POV**

At the image of the two knew guardians to be the guardians looked at each other to see if anyone knew who they were. When nobody knew they all turned to see recognition in Jack Frost's eyes. They then promptly freaked out in worry as their youngest guardian fainted. Babytooth was fluttering around his face worriedly. They had never seen their friend in look so weak since they fought Pitch.

Unlike the others, Bunnymund was the first to move. "Frostbite?" He said rushing to scoop the young winter spirit up. When a couple taps to the face didn't wake him Bunny turned to North. "Get the yeti's medbay set up. I can't wake him. Something's wrong."

North started shouting orders. His Russian accent slipping out as he did so. Tooth tried to soothe Babytooth and Sandy tried to soothe Tooth who was also frantic. When Bunny got the nod telling him the medbay was ready he carried Jack there himself. This was the most any of them had seen Bunny act worried over Jack.

It was a good three hours before Jack woke back up. When he did he just stormed out of the medbay and into the globe room. He startled the elves and yeti's. The guardians looked at Jack as if he had lost his mind. Jack growled and stood right in front of the statues of Fenton and Phantom. He then pointed at MiM. "You are not getting  _my_ Danny's involved in this life! They are still alive and both of them are still children. We are not taking their childhood away so you can have them fight some upcoming evil. We protect children and you want to pull two living children into our world. I will not allow it! Not my boys!"

Nobody had ever seen Jack this angry nor determined. After Jack finished cussing and fuming at MiM we all got him calmed down enough to check about these Danny's. Tooth had never collected either's teeth. Sandy had no log of ever giving the two boys any dreams. Bunny had never given the boys any eggs. Ever. The same was to be found by North. He had never delivered the two any christmas gifts.

Jack tried to sneak away but MiM wouldn't let him. Whether he liked it or not they were going for the boys. Dragging a kicking and screaming Jack they headed to where MiM showed them. Jack had to be held down the entire way. That is until he realized they were planning to land in town. 


	4. Chapter 4

Landing in the woods was new for everyone. It was away from the town. Away from children and Jack had told them to stay back from the lake. He didn't want to scare Danny. Jack gently stepped onto the lake and it froze over. It didn't take long before a black haired look alike of Jack ran into the clearing. "Jack!"

The kid took off his shoes and socks before running barefoot across the ice to Jack. Jack hugged him tight. "Hey, my little Snowflake." He said hugging him. The power flowed around them. The other guardians gasped at what they were seeing. The frost and snow curled around Danny and caressed him as well as the wind.

Danny's eyes shot to where he'd heard a sound. He pushed Jack behind him protectively. "Someone's here. Jack run. I'll stall them. Get out of here. If it's my parents they'll try to kill you. I won't lose you Jack." Jack hugged Danny tightly from behind.

""Danny, dawelwch. Mae'n iawn. Rwy'n dod â'r Gwarcheidwaid eraill gyda mi heddiw. Mae rhywbeth y mae angen i ni siarad amdano. Dewch eistedd gyda mi, fy Nghlawdd Eira Fach." Jack said in Welsh. Danny calmed down and relaxed in Jack's arms. ("Danny, be calm. It's alright. I brought the other Guardians with me today. There's something we need to talk about. Come sit with me, my Little Snowflake.")

Danny sat with Jack on the edge of the lake. "A ydyn ni'n gweithio ar fy mhwerau o flaen y gwarcheidwaid heddiw? A wnaethoch chi ddod â nhw fel y gallent helpu i ddysgu fi? Pam mae'n swnio fel rhywbeth drwg yn digwydd? Ydych chi'n mynd i roi'r gorau i ddod i'm gweld? A wnaeth i rywbeth o'i le? " Danny was worried and near hyperventilating now. ("Are we working on my powers in front of the guardians today? Did you bring them so that they could help teach me? Why does it sound like something bad is going to happen? Are you going to stop coming to see me? Did I do something wrong?")

Jack shook his head switching back to English. "No, my child. None of that. You aren't in trouble. We have come because of something that requires your and Danny Phantom's assistance. The Man in the Moon has foreseen a new evil approaching that plans to put the children in danger. He has chosen you and Danny Phantom as the new guardians. I myself am against you to becoming guardians. You two are still alive. Your hearts beat and you still have your whole lives ahead of you. I didn't want it to be taken from you. You two are only about to turn sixteen. You can turn a blind eye and continue to be a child."

The others now stood close to them. Danny reached up and wiped Jack's tears. "Jack, I can feel your emotions. I'm going to be okay. You've been my guardian angel since I was born. Always there protecting me. I don't mind being a guardian and Phantom's already half-ghost so I doubt being a guardian will effect him too much. I'm sure he'll want to help out as well. I can go ask him to come here and we'll go have a talk with the Man in the Moon if it will help you. Usually he and I steer clear of each other so that nobody mistakes us for each other."

Jack sighed. "It's fine. Why don't you just head on home. I'll pick you up and bring both of you to the North Pole in the morning. It's late and i'm sure that you are exhausted. Plus today was a school day for you. I'm sure that tired you out." He ran his fingers through Danny's hair.

Danny shook his head. "Not tired but you scared me. School was okay. I only got beat up once. Today I was lucky." Jack frowned. At that frown Danny touched his cheek. "It's alright. I already healed it on the way here with my powers. Can we practice with the little time I have left before someone notices I snuck out again?"

Jack hated that Danny was bullied but he couldn't do anything about it. After gently touching Danny's cheek, Jack looked at the other guardians. He didn't know how they would take Danny's powers. Especially Bunnymund. He then nodded. "Just one song. One, then I'll take you home. You need your sleep. I'll stay the night if you are good and agree, my child."

Danny nodded happily and thought for a second. "Child of Snow in Welsh." He said happily. Jack smiled. "I want you to sing it along with me. You can help correct my pronunciation."

Jack moved to sit with Danny between his legs. Danny's back to his chest. "Okay, my little Child of Snow." He said teasing him with a tap to the nose with his cold finger. No power was added so it didn't affect Danny. Both closed their eyes and Jack hugged him. ( **bold is both** singing _italics is just Danny_.)

**"Pale fel golau gaeaf trwy ganghennau lle mae dail yn arfer tyfu**

**Myfyrio ar y meysydd isod**

**Dywedwch wrthyf, ydych chi wedi gweld plentyn eira?**

 

**Calon sy'n curo mor ysgafn yn y lle nad oes neb yn ei wybod**

**Pwy allai fod wedi dyfalu y byddai'r drws yn cau**

**Dywedwch wrthyf, ydych chi wedi gweld plentyn eira?**

 

**Dyddiau wedi'u llenwi ag unigrwydd mewn gwyn**

**Nid oes dim ond gwactod a thawelwch bob nos**

**A gallaf glywed calon y galon**

 

**Y** **r hyn sy'n dristach na sŵn gwyntoedd y gaeaf sy'n chwythu**

**Trwy eiliad rhewllyd yn byw ar ei ben ei hun**

**Dywedwch wrthyf, ydych chi wedi gweld plentyn eira?**

 

_Gadewch i angylion yr haul oleuo'r llwybr ar gyfer yr un aur_

_Lluniau o'r hyn a allai fod wedi gallu dwyn y byd hwn rydw i'n ei rewi_

 

_Fel gweledigaeth yma o'm blaen o mor bell yn ôl_

_Sut y gall fy llygaid fy nwyllo felly_

_Dywedwch wrthyf, ydych chi wedi gweld plentyn eira?_

 

_A_ _r y gangen barren o blagur gaeaf yn dechrau tyfu_

_Mae blodau yn dallu fi gyda'i glow_

_Dywedwch wrthyf, ydych chi wedi gweld plentyn eira?_

 

_Nawr rwy'n gwybod bod fy mywyd drosodd_

_Dim byd ar ôl i'w ddangos_

_Ond rwy'n barod i adael_

_Rwyf wedi gweld plentyn eira yn olaf_

 

_Gadewch i angylion yr haul oleuo'r llwybr ar gyfer yr un aur_

_Rhowch hadau o'r hyn a allai fod_

_Cyflwyno fi cyn i mi gysgu."_

Both of their voices were angelic as they sang. Halfway through Jack stopped and Danny continued alone. The flowers in the clearing all bloomed and grew. The trees looked greener and everything started growing as if Spring had sprung in multitude. Frost left Danny's fingers and covered everything, healing the dead plants and damaged trees. When the song ended the frost melted revealing even more blooms.

Jack smiled a smile they had never seen before. One he saved for only Danny who as soon as he finished was already asleep against Jack's chest. Jack picked Danny up and carried him. He turned to the others. "We'll be at the Workshop in the morning. Night." He then gripped his staff. "Wind, lets go to Danny's house." The wind then lifted them up and away.

Bunny was the first to react. "The fuck was that?" He asked looking at the others who were just standing there stunned. "I've never seen him... no I have seen him smile like that. The morning of '68 Easter Sunday. Before everything went to hell."

He truly felt bad about '68 now. The others just looked at him confused. "Don't look at me like that. Jack and I knew each other way before '68 but that's when things went south for us." He tapped the ground three times. "I'm going back to the burrow. I need time to think alone." The guardians took Bunny's words as it was time to head their own ways. They all had things to think on now and it was Jack on everyone's minds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny's POV**

I woke with Jack holding my against his chest. The morning sun's rays filtered in through my blinds onto us. I stretched out and realized I was an inch taller than Jack but it felt natural for him to hold me in my sleep. I sighed. I'd have to tell him about me being Phantom now that I had agreed to be a guardian.

I felt Jack stir next to me and I smiled. There are many moments in which I wished he were my biological parent. It would make sense and be logical. It would explain a lot about myself and his need to protect me. Jack yawned as he sat up. "Good morning, Jack." I said getting up to get dressed for the day.

Jack followed suit and started to get ready. I shook my head. "Here." I said tossing him my favorite black hoodie. He looked at me funny. I snuggled into Jack's hoodie. "This is mine for today." I said pulling it on over my long sleeved black shirt.

Jack slipped my hoodie on. He looked good in it. I heard my parents down in the kitchen. I groaned. There goes breakfast. Jazz seemed to be still in her room. I guess now was as good a time as ever. "Jack, there's something I need to tell you about before we leave. Something I need you to not freak out over. It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself."

I felt Jack sit beside me on the bed. He looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong?" He asked me. I looked at my hands that I had clasped in my lap. "Danny, your expression of sadness is really starting to worry me."

With a deep breath I began. "Do you remember two years ago? That time I was shocked by the portal in the basement while you were off fighting Pitch for the second time? I lied about what happened that day. I wasn't just shocked a little bit. I was inside the portal when it turned on. I was electrocuted with over a hundred thousand volts of electricity and ectoplasm. I died."

Jack turned me to look at him. He was terrified of what I was saying. He hoped I was lying. "No, there's no way you can be dead. You have a heartbeat... most of the time at least... it's just slower. Please tell me I didn't fail at protecting you?" He was near tears.

I looked away. "As I have said you were not at fault. I was curious and tripped, hit the on switch that was located on the inside, and died... somewhat. I didn't fully die. The ectoplasm bonded to my DNA and I became half ghost. For two years, I have been Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. A ghost hero. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would blame yourself because it happened while you were away. Only Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Vlad, the ghosts I fight, and you know. I haven't told my adopted parents because of the fact that they hate ghosts and have vowed to rip my ghost half apart molecule by molecule. They wouldn't take it well..."

Jack hugged me tightly. I was crying I realized now that I wasn't speaking. He cried with me. "Oh, my little Snowflower, you should have told me sooner. I feel like I have let you down. I'm your guardian spirit and I left you in such a dangerous place. I am sorry."

I wiped my tears. I then wiped his. Unbeknownst to us we had been heard by two adults who had been outside my door. Said adults didn't know how to take the news that they had just overheard. I picked up three duffle bags and opened my window. "Lets go. A new life awaits me. If I don't leave now I'll change my mind and want to stay here. Here where I'm hated for existing... it's time I fully left this life behind permanently."

Jack nodded as I took on my ghost form. I had stopped yelling my catch phrase last year. It was impractical and nearly got me caught a lot. "Knowing that the two people I have cared for and protected all these years is one person will take some getting used to." Jack said as he took one of the bags. We then were flying away fast. Too fast to notice the door to my old room swing open as two adults and one daughter ran the window crying. Too fast to hear them calling my name.


	6. Chapter 6

**No POV**

Landing on the balcony of North's Workshop, Danny changed back to his human self. Didn't want to scare anyone just yet. Jack led him in. Danny looked around amazed at what he was seeing. "I've never wanted to have anything to do with Christmas... but seeing this is... amazing. I've met plenty of yeti ghosts and elf ghosts but to meet a living one is quite different. I'll have to take my time getting used to it."

Jack chuckled. "Yes, well, I live here half the time. At others i'm in the Burrow or at the site where I died. It does take a bit of getting used to. I tried breaking into the Workshop hundreds of times before I became a guardian. Never got past the yetis." Jack walked instead of flew so that he could stay in step with Danny. "You'll get used to the way things go on that you'll be able to navigate, hi Phil, through the madness without a second thought."

Danny easily navigated his way through. Jack frowned at that. "I'm used to navigating through crazy. I went to highschool and lived in Amity. Crazy and Madness are that places middle names." He avoided stepping on any elves as if he could tell where they were before he even stepped. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"How are you doing this so easily. It took me a year before I was able to navigate and not step on one of them." Jack asked as the two entered the globe room. This caught the other's attention.

Danny smiled. "I've already taken each heartbeat and breathing pattern within the one hundred miles surrounding my exact spot into my body's natural routine the second I stepped onto the balcony. If I hadn't done so my enhanced hearing would pick up on each one at the same time making me bedridden for weeks. I can tell you the exact location of any specific heartbeat in the place at any given time. Your breathing pattern is what i've focused on for the past two years and can identify it at any time no matter the distance between us." Danny said touching Jack's chest.

Jack placed his head against Danny's forehead. Jack then moved to hug him from behind. "Da'nut, my sweet Snowflower, you have grown so much while I wasn't looking." Danny's eyes widened then filled with tears.

"Ma'man, do not worry. I have yet to stop being your little Da'nut." Danny said trying not to cry. The moon shone brightly on the two but the brightest of the MiM's rays were on Danny. Danny hugs him back before setting his bags at their feet.

Bunny growls out a confused sound. Then he speaks only a few small words. "Why is the kid calling Jack his mother?" This was ignored by Jack and Danny only. The others were confused.

"So, you are the Man in the moon?" Danny moved away from Jack as he spoke. His eyes were turned up to look at the moon. He then flipped the moon off. "Screw you! You left Jack to be alone with only his name for so long. I'm here as a temporary placement. The second that whatever evil we have to fight is defeated i'm gone and i'm taking Jack with me. Jack was never yours to choose. He's mine and if you think otherwise i'll make it so that no one ever speaks of the Man in the Moon ever again as anything other than a curse upon humanity." He said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Everyone stood stock still in shock. They couldn't believe their ears. This kid had just threatened the most powerful being to ever exist. North then growled while cracking his knuckles. The others were angry as well, except Jack and Bunny. Bunny just had a frozen look on his face. "Don't threaten the Man in Moon." North growled angrily.

 _Be still. This child is not going to harm me. Neither will I him. He bares a good point but... Daniel is much stronger then even me. Stand down._  Everyone was amazed at hearing MiM speak in such a way. Danny stood under the moon's rays. He turned his head up and closed his eyes.

"Why... why do I have this familiar feeling? I can remember standing here once before, under your rays and your voice is as nostalgic as my ma'man's. I know for certain Jack is my... but why would I have felt your rays before? I hate you for what you have done to Jack but why does it feel as if you have used these rays to protect me once before?" Danny said taking a deep shaky breath. "Why do I feel like I've finally come home?"


	7. Chapter 7

Jack moved to press a kiss to Danny's hair. "I can explain that. It's because you are my son and this is not the first time the Man in the Moon has taken notice of you. The only ones to have been told of your existence were MiM and Mother Nature who helped me through raising you."

Danny looked at Jack. "They why did you give me up?" He asked and Jack hugged him tightly.

"If it had been safe, I never would have given you to the humans. I would have kept you at my side. You'd have never left the southern pole." Jack said holding him. He put their foreheads together. "Da'nut, my sweet SnowFlower, I just hope you can forgive me for doing so."

Danny nodded. "There's nothing to forgive. You chose to think of my safety first. That's a parent's duty." He then pulled away. "So want to tell me the whole story or do I have to deal with more drastic measures to get my answers?"

Jack sighs. "So you want to know of your conception?" Danny nods and Jack hands him his staff. Jack then moves to sit on one of the desks. Danny however lays the staff horizontal to the ground. It hovers there as Danny climbs onto it and lays on his back on it. The other guardians didn't know the staff could be used that way.

"It was a few weeks before Easter, 1968. Your father and I had... conceived you. It's going to be hard for you and your father to swallow that you two are related. Bunny and I had dealt with his mating season together. You were the result." Jack started.

"That was fifty years ago? I sure don't look fifty... wait a damn minute... by the ancients... my parents are Jack Frost  _AND_  the Easter  _fucking_  Bunny. Wow, that's a lot to process, By the hands of Clockwork I can already foresee the future and you're going to say something bad happened to make him not know of my existence until now." Danny said sitting up on Jack's staff. "This does explain my powers and why I love Easter even though I can't remember ever actually celebrating any holidays correctly. Never a single egg but the holiday itself always made me happy."

Bunny seemed to smile sadly at both Jack and Danny's words. He was having trouble dealing with his own guilt now that the truth of '68 was about to be revealed. Jack started to speak again. "Easter morning while Bunny was delivering the eggs to children worldwide, I went to Mother Nature. I hadn't been feeling well. She explained that I was one of the rare spirits that could conceive despite being male. She said I was blessed. In my excitement of telling Bunny I accidentally froze a few eggs..." Bunny tensed up. He remembered it all too well.

Jack looked at the floor as he spoke. "Bunny yelled at me. I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen. Said he hated me and wished I had never existed. Said he wished I'd just stayed dead in the lake. Said he regretted ever meeting me. Said he could never love me and that he couldn't believe that he had at one time. His words broke my heart and I ran. In my heartbreak and running I hadn't realized until it was too late that I had caused a blizzard. Mother nature hid me for the entire pregnancy in the Southern Pole. You were born the seventeenth of January of '69."

Danny looked at his father. He glared. "Asshole." He then looked back at Jack. "Continue. I would like to hear more."

Jack sighed. "Da'nut, I don't blame him. I forgave him but I can never go back. I would never go back." He got up and cupped Danny's cheek. "I raised you until you were about to go out on your own. That was almost sixteen years ago. Well, as of today it was sixteen years ago that I los you. The pole was attacked by all the summer spirits. They had hoped to kill me again and ended up finding you. They killed you."

Many gasps were heard and Danny touched his chest. Jack placed his hand over Danny's. "The Man in the Moon and Mother Nature did what they could and in my anguish a power went from my body to yours. It revived you but you reverted back to a newborn. A human baby. Your true form we sealed away deep inside you. I feared they would come back and kill you again if they knew you were alive so I took you to an orphanage where you were adopted by the Fentons. I've watched over you as a friend ever since. You can't remember it because of the seal. Only when your true form returns will you remember the years you spent with me."

Danny frowns. "I understand all of that but... what did I look like before? Did I look like you or Bunny?" Danny asks softly. He truly looked like Jack with black hair at that moment. "What was I like before? What were we like?"

Jack moved a piece of Danny's hair from his face. "You were a happy child. You only cried once and that was when you were dying. You were a very strong, capable and reliable child. You were really good at fighting and would always sneak away to go protect children when I wasn't looking. Heck, every time humans came to the southern pole and were in danger you would take off to rescue them. The Humans deemed you the Snow Angel."

Jack walked over to the window. He frosted it. "I remember when you were eight, you took off after saying your chest hurt. I was worried for you but when I found you I couldn't believe my eyes. You had used yourself to shield fifteen small children who had been kidnapped and left to die in a snowstorm in the States. They survived thanks to you and were rescued. Nobody could see you but there was a halo of spring flowers around the sleeping children. Every time you save someone a halo of flowers grows." He looked back at Danny and the others. "Every time you got chest pains you'd take off in a daze. I'd find you protecting children."

North looked at Danny. "This child is already a Guardian by the vay you are talking, Jack." Jack nodded.

"That's what I noticed as well. He was acting as if he were a Guardian at that age already. Always protecting someone. Ghosts, Spirits, adults, children, animals, plants. Didn't matter what it was he wanted to protect it." Jack said and Danny smiled.

Danny hopped off of the staff and walked barefoot up to Jack. A frost covered flower trail left behind where he had just stepped. "I've always been protecting others. When the school bully would pick on others I would step in and take the beating. It just felt so natural. I now understand why."

Jack moved away from the window. The frost melting as he did. Danny touched the window with just the tip of his finger and the whole wall froze over. He frowned. "Sorry, sometimes my powers like to escape my body in random bursts."

Jack chuckled. "You'll learn to control them again just like back then. Now, you asked what you looked like before..." Jack touched Danny's hair again. "The top was black that blended into a gray-silver and snow white tips. It was shorter at the top but the bottom layers were long. Down to your ribs. It was beautiful. Reminded me of Bunny's human form. He hates that form though. Says it has no use. You looked alot like his human form but with blue eyes and snow white skin. You had gray-silver bunny ears where your human ears are now and you had Bunny's Pooka markings all over your skin..."

Jack's eyes looked dazed as he thought back. Back to when Danny was young and still had his true form. "You only aged up until you were eighteen and then stopped aging all together... Always taller than me, even now." He gently traced where the markings used to be with his fingertips. He was still a bit dazed.

Danny grabbed Jack's hands to stop him. "Jack? Ma'man, are you still with us? Don't get lost in the past... I don't want to have to overshadow you to snap you back to us." He said and Jack snapped back to attention. He took a deep breath that had seemed to be held while Danny had talked. Jack often had moments where he would zone out. Ever since the first attack from Pitch. Jack nodded once he was okay again.


	8. Chapter 8

After Danny explained that he was also Phantom and how it had happened to the other guardians he stood with the others to see the enemies. MiM showed them again and Danny knelt down to touch each shadow on the floor. He points to the horned shadow. "Plasmius. An enemy of mine. He's tried to kill me on multiple occasions. He even cloned me before."

The guardians were angry and wanted to beat up anyone that had ever hurt Danny. Danny then moved on to another shadow. "This is Dan Phantom. My evil future self from ten years in the future. He's my worst nightmare come true. Two years ago Dan tried to kill me and everyone I cared about and almost succeeded. Time had to be altered to bring them back and to make sure I never became him. If he's loose then everyone's lives are in danger. He's a murdering monster. His only thought is to kill everyone."

Jack knelt down and hugged Danny. "We won't let him hurt you." Danny chuckled.

"It's not me i'm worried about. I've beat him once two years ago. What worries me is that he could kill you." Danny said taking a deep breath. There was the third shadow. "I don't know him, yet. If I do it's beyond my knowledge right now. Though, I feel as if I should know this person."

Danny stood up and stretched. "I need sleep, that and I have to think over everything. A battle against Plasmius and Dan... Someone's going to die from this battle... Probably me." He said grabbing all three of his bags off the floor. He then silently made his way to where Jack had mentioned his room would be.

Jack and the others watched Danny leave. "So, he's my kid?" Bunny asked now that Danny was gone. "Jack, why did you say something? Hell, you should have slapped me back then. Shut me up so you could explain. I said things I shouldn't have and I never meant them. I overreacted." Bunny looked at Jack who kept his gaze down.

Jack tugged at the sleeves of Dannys black hoodie he was wearing. "You were just so angry... I was afraid you'd hurt me and the child I was carrying. What you said nearly killed me, but thanks to Mother nature's help I stayed hidden for all those years from you and was able to lie with the thoughts that I had to take care of Danny." He said looking at Bunny's feet which were in front of him now.

Bunny frowned. "Why didn't you go to one of the other guardians for help. Jack, they love kids and would have been overjoyed to help hide you and raise Danny." Jack flinched away from Bunny. This made Bunny take a step back.

"Nobody knew about us being lovers. They wouldn't have understood. Plus, Guardians stick together, my secret wouldn't have been safe for long. Mother Nature was my only option other then Pitch and I sure as heck wasn't going to him. I prefered alone, less questions, and Danny was safer far away from everyone else." Jack curled in around his staff. He clung to it as if it was the only thing keeping him from bolting away from Bunny's questions.

North stepped forward and crushed Jack in an unrelenting hug. "You and Danny are alvays velcome here." Jack wiggled free. He pants for a moment after no longer being hugged.

"I know that now North but back then I only knew Bunny. All the other spirits sort of were always trying to kill me for some reason. I never knew why. When I had Danny I thought about going back to The Burrow but at the time I wasn't okay enough to travel. I could barely produce even a fingertips touch of frost on anything. I wouldn't have been able to fly let alone keep him safe all the way from the Southern Pole to The Burrow. It took years before my powers were fully back to the way they were. Danny and I just stayed there where I knew no one would think to enter. I still can't even fathom how those Summer Spirits managed to make it so deep into the freezing Southern Pole to attack me and kill Danny." Jack looked to where he knew Danny was.

"It scares me that his true form might return soon and he'll die. Whatever power I used to revive him sixteen years ago... I don't know how much longer it'll hold. He might die the second the seal breaks on his true form." Jack frowned. He then made a bunny out of frost. He set it on the ground. "Watch Danny's every move. Tell me if you see any sign of his true form returning. I can't bare losing him again." The bunny looked identical to when Bunnymund had no believers. It nodded and hopped off.

Bunny pulled Jack into his arms. Jack went wide eyed and was about to flinch away when Bunny nuzzled him. "Crikey i'm going to really have to get used to the fact that we have a kid. Though i've always thought you and I would make great little Anklebiters." Jack blushed and hid in Bunny's fur. "Let's have a chat, Snowflake."


	9. Chapter 9

Bunny and Jack had talked and everything was cleared out between them. It had been several hours and Bunny carried a sleepy Jack to his room. The other guardians were off doing something else. Bunny carefully opened the door to Jack's room to see Danny passed out on the windowsill with the contents of his bags scattered around the room. The little frost bunny laid in the center of the bed watching Danny.

Bunny smiled. This was hard to accept but he was getting used to the fact that he had a child. Danny was cute and Jack was a wonderful parent from what was told. The second Jack was fully in the room Danny's eyes popped open. He looked over at them. "Hey, I'm glad you two made up. Break his heart again and i'll make sure you can never see him again."

Danny hopped off the windowsill with the gracefulness of a pooka. He scooped the frost-bunny off the bed and stepped aside. "I'll be training if he asks." He grabbed a weird staff and a few small things off the desk by the door and then exited leaving the two guardians alone. Bunny laid Jack in the bed and climbed in next to him.

.......

North couldn't believe his eyes. The young child had found his way to the old training area and was making use of it. He had the grace and poise of a seasoned fighter. His body twisted and turned in was that shouldn't have been possible for anyone. He was currently using a small staff with a clock on it that when he needed it to extended to a long staff. "If you wish to watch feel free to. I don't mind it but a sparring partner would be nice. The yeti's seem to busy and my p...parents are currently sleeping."

North was startled to hear the boy speak to him without stopping his training. North went and grabbed two wooden swords off the wall. "I'd love to see vhat you can do." North said moving in front of the boy. He got into position right before Danny lunged forward. As North swung Danny dodged at the last second and swiped his staff, now extended, at North's feet. They trained for at least two hours before Danny noticed they were no longer alone.

Danny caught both of North's wooden swords with one hand. "That'll be enough for today. I don't want to wear you out plus, Christmas is in a few months and i'm excited for my very first Christmas present ,so I don't want to exhaust you." He took off his shirt and froze his staff to the ground so that he could go over to his bag he's snuck in. A towel and fresh shirt lay draped on it.

Danny tossed North a water bottle as he picked up another one for himself. He draped the towel over his shoulders and turned to the onlookers. "Hope you liked what you saw." He said as they looked him over. Jack, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, some fairies, a few yeti, and some elves were gathered. Jack leaned against Bunny. They were silent. Danny's body was covered in scars. He then noticed what they were looking at. "Sorry, my six pack doesn't look too good since it's covered in scars. Two years of ghost hunting and being a hero does that."

Danny wiped his sweat off and then put his shirt on. He then started doing after training stretches so his body wouldn't be sore. He cracked his joints back into place and frosted his entire body over with ice. After a moment he stood up and shook the melting frost off. His training bruises and wounds were gone. When he heard gasps he froze. "What?" He asked.

Bunny looked him over. "Healed already?" He asked and Danny's mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Has Jack never healed any of you with his frost before?" Danny asked and Jack tried to sneak off. Danny glared at him and Jack froze. "Ma'man? Why haven't you used your frost to heal them?"

Jack shrugs. "They never asked." He said and Danny facepalms.

"The one guardian with healing powers and you haven't been using them to heal." Danny moves to the nearest wall and face plants against it before screaming into his hands. "You are so damn frustrating! No wonder i'm needed as a guardian." He threw his hands up then froze once more. "Have you even been using your frost to heal yourself?" Jack avoided eye contact. "Jack!"

Danny was pouncing on the winter spirit rather quickly. "Somebody hold him down while I strip him. He's hiding injuries that need to be treated." He says trying to hold his parent still while taking the black hoodie off of Jack. Once he got help from Bunny and Sandy who knocked Jack out with dreamsand he was able to strip him down and start healing on the many wounds littering Jack's body.

There was one he didn't heal though. It was the worst looking one. "I'm going to have to get the infection out. He's going to writhe and scream in pain as I do. I can't heal it with the infection it'll just spread through his body instead." The others had to look away as Danny lit a pocket knife on fire. He took a deep breath. "Forgive me for this Jack." He said before starting. Jack's screams were going to haunt everyone's dreams tonight. Especially Danny's.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny switched between healing Jack and sleeping on the windowsill for days now. Jack's body was fighting the effects of what parts of the infection couldn't be removed with the first time. Danny's eyes shot open at Jack's groan of pain. He stepped down from the window to sit on the bed. He gently put his hand against the wound and it frosted over. Jack calmed back into sleep.

Danny moved to leave the room. He needed to update the others. Jack was unconscious for now and if anything changes he could be there in a second if needed. He walked into the meeting room and looked around. Noone was there at the moment so he flew up in his ghost form to touch Amity Park on the globe. He didn't notice the others enter and stop to watch him gently press his head to the globe.

A bright green light shown where he touched and then images of Amity Park started to float around him like little toxic green screens. They could see them and watched as he took each one in his hand and watched. On the last one he gently touched it before it disappeared and made a thread like line around the globe to stop on Rome. He moved over to touch it and the line sped off to Paris then Egypt and lastly it returned to Amity. Danny's eyes softened in a way only a parent's should to their child.

Bunny didn't want to believe it but he knew that look. It was the look of happiness that Jack had had back in '68. Before he'd messed things up that day. He watched as the line then began to move again and Danny followed it with a smile. "Just where are you going Dani?" He then frowned when the entire line stopped over the ocean. After a moment it reappeared across the globe.

After he watched it for a bit it disappeared several more times. Ignoring our presence even though he occasionally looked at us from time to time. When it disappeared over the northern Ireland Danny sighed and flew down to us. Just as he touched the ground and changed back to his human form an odd boomerang came into the room via a strange portal.

Before we could alert him it thonked him on the head hard. He fell to the floor and gripped his head. "What the ...?" He said before getting up with the mechanical boomerang in his hand. He then leaned his head back and groaned out one word. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" He then glared at the device. "I swore I had destroyed this thing beyond repair."

Everyone looked at him unsure of what to expect from the device. A minute later a large space like craft crashed into the room taking out a table and making the elves scatter. Then the vehicle's door crashed open knocking Phil clear across the room. We were all in battle stances except Danny. A girl's head popped out of the machine. "Daddy!" She yelled and barrelled into him.

They both hit the floor as three more people jumped him. Then a small pixie sized light came out. The pixie light swooped down to nuzzle at Danny's cheek. Two adults were the last to exit the vehicle. Nobody moved until Danny scooped all of the ones on him into a hug. "I missed you guys." He said tearing up.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny smiled as he sat around with everyone. He had truly missed them. I watched from the doorway gently. I was still too weak from the infection and healing to go in there and join in without help. I just simply leaned on the wall and my staff. Danny truly cared for them. This was why I didn't want him to have to give up his human life for us.

Danny looked up and then started running towards me. I shook my head. "Don't worry about me Da'nut, i'm fine." I said once he started frosting over my wound again. He glared at me.

"Hell no. You had a dangerous infection I had to cut out, cauterize, stitch, and heal. You have been unconscious for days due to the infections affects." Danny said wrapping his arms around my waist and helping me to walk into the room. I sighed and let him. "Plus, I want you to meet them." He said softly to me and I smiled.

As he helped me over there I came face to face with a mini Danny and a fluttering, glowing firefly creature. I blinked and had to kneel down. I looked at the mini of my son and smiled softly at her. "You must be Danielle. I am glad to finally get to meet my granddaughter. I'm Jack Frost by the way, Danny's biological true parent. The kangaroo over there is his biological father, the Easter Bunny. Has Danny ever gotten around to telling you about me?" I asked as Danny blushed and then pouted. I loved teasing him.

"Ma'man!" Danny whined and covered his face. I chuckled and scooped up Danielle into my arms. He then smiled softly while shaking his head as if he were ashamed at me.

"Oh, stop fussing, Da'nut. If it has escaped your memory I can tell everyone of your conception and your birth and how the fact that you are not actually sixteen but actually were born in '69." I said tapping his nose with my staff. His eyes went wide.

"Please don't. I really don't want to hear how you had sex with the Easter Bunny and I came about. It's bad enough that you two got back together again sixty years after my conception after your huge fight that caused a blizzard." Danny said taking Danielle from me and then helping me to sit on a seat that had been brought by Phil.

"Thanks, Phil." I said to the yeti I had become friends with. He grinned at me. And for a moment I thought it was going to get weird as he looked ready to hug me.

"es s oukey, jak. ir zent mshpkhh itst. bruder tsu di yeti." ("It's okay, Jack. You are family now. Brother to the Yeti.") Phil said and I smiled. He then headed off to go get us some hot cocoa.

Danny sat beside me in another chair with Danielle on his lap and he raised an eyebrow. I reached over and ran my knuckles gently along his temple. He cooed softly at me. "That was Phil, you have met him the most here. I was thanking him and he just said I was family is all. He chose to speak to me in Yiddish instead of the strange yeti language I still can't seem to get used to even after my three hundred plus years as a spirit."

Danny smiled back to me and I leaned back in my seat once all the guardians and guests were seated with us. I then crossed my legs and sat my staff against my chair before turning to Danny. "Now, it seems everyone has gathered. I might not be in my best condition but this is the best I can do for now. My son, you have a lot of explaining to do. Starting with when you started healing my wounds and I lost consciousness. Then you can tell me more about my grandchild(ren) and your human friends."

Danny gulped and put his hand on the back of his neck. "Um, well you fainted while I was healing your wounds but with the infected wound It had to be dug open and cleaned. I then cauterized the wound and stitched you up. For the past few days you haven't woken so I have been at your bedside healing you. I decided to come and check up on Amity Park using the globe today and as I did so I caught images of Danielle flying over and I just had to follow her flight patterns. The freaking Boo-merang, that I have tried destroying many times, came through a natural portal and as usual hit me on the head. The Fentons and my friends followed in the Specter Speeder that's currently parked in the Globe Room. That sums it all up until now, I guess."

Maddie decided to speak up. "What do you mean by saying you are Daniel's true parent?" She asked me and I looked at her.

I sent her a deadly look. "I gave birth to him over fifty years ago. Due to some Summer Spirits trying to harm me they killed him. In my mourning of him sixteen years ago he ended up being revived but at a cost. He was turned back into a newborn. It was too dangerous for him to stay with me so I left him at the Amity Park Orphanage and made sure you adopted him since he would be safe with you. Leading the Summer spirits away from him and letting him live a mortal life without his true form. His true form is sealed away, for now, but I fear the Summer Spirits will learn of his still being alive and try again. For some reason they hate me and want to see me return to being a corpse. They have hated me ever since I was given a second life. I'm just glad the bastards have yet to find my lake and actual body. It would mean the end of the Guardian of Fun."

North stiffened. "Vat do you mean? Are you veying vat you are dead separate vrom your body?" I looked away from them.

Danny put his hand on my clenched ones. "It's time they knew the truth." I took his hand in mine and squeezed gently.

I looked at each of them. "Three hundred years ago I died saving my sister from falling through the frozen lake. By saving her it switched our places. She was on the thicker part of the ice and I now stood on the thin cracking section. Before I knew it I had fell through and died. Manny resurrected me sorta. My body stays frozen at the bottom of the lake and my spirit roams. Thanks to the Grimm my body hasn't decayed and I only have to return to the lake on the day I died. The Grimm say that I was not supposed to die that day. Because of that my soul was uncollectible. They visit from time to time to check for signs of my soul being reapable yet."

Danny looked down. "The Grimm have a bad habit of complaining about Jackson Overland Frost. The soul they can't collect. They get pissy about me as well. We are the few who they can't touch." He said and I hugged him softly.

"It's going to be okay, Da'nut. I won't let them take your soul." I said before kissing his hair. He smiled. "Now, we really need to talk about the upcoming threat. We must protect the children." This had everyone's attention and silence.

Danny looked up. "Not just the children. All the worlds will be destroyed if we can't stop Dan, Plasmius, and this masked man. There won't be a person or thing left if we fail." He was serious and his eyes held the look of a seasoned warrior.


	12. Chapter 12

A few years have passed and still no signs of the enemy. We'd done everything that could be done within our powers. I laid back against the bottom of the globe. I noticed that there was a flickering glow coming from the city of Gotham. It was weak but flickering as if it was about to disappear.

We also had yet to figure out what my center is. I felt a warmth spread through me as I moved over to float in front of the spot. "Guys!" I yelled trying to get North and Jack's attention. I heard them coming and turned back to the dot. It was getting weaker. They gasped when they saw it.

I gently touched the dot and an image was displayed. Apparently only I could get the globe to do so. There was a young boy with black hair and blue-green eyes. An older male maybe in his twenties sat beside him telling him stories about the guardians. The boy was skeptical. I felt a stabbing pain in my heart when he said he didn't believe. 

I looked at North and Jack. "I'm going. He is only a kid. He shouldn't be losing his beliefs so soon in life." I then saw an extremely bright dot from the same house. No, three. My eyes widen as I look at them. One was the male with the child, another was an older man who seemed British, and lastly was a man sitting in a dark room holding a photo of him and a young boy. A boy I recognized. I froze and my breath caught in my throat. "J...Jason."

~~~~~

When I heard Danny say his name I knew he was going to have a breakdown. I quickly scooped him into my arms and held him. I buried his face in my neck. Within seconds he was sobbing and clinging to my hoodie. "Oh my sweet Snowflake." I said holding him and rubbing his back.

I let us fly down to the floor as I rocked him gently. North calls the others as I hold him close. By the time the others get here I am still holding Danny too my chest. He's no longer full on sobbing but now it's just whimpers and sniffles as a few tears flow from his eyes. Bunny rushed to us.

"What happened?" He asked as he checked us over. Once he got used to the fact that he was a father he took to Danny quickly. He also became very protective of the both of us. "Why's our lil' Ankle-bi'er cryin'?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Let him grieve. He still hasn't gotten over it." Bunny and the others looked at me confused. Danny hadn't gotten around to telling them yet I guess. "Oh, um, sorry. It's Danny's choice of telling you all or not."

Danny sniffled and looked at each of us. After wiping his tears and taking a deep breath he nodded. "Jason was my second guy crush but the only man I ever loved. It was a month before Jack introduced us. I was worried about Jason since he had stopped calling and texting me. Jack took me to Gotham to see him. Only I was far too late. Jason had died... I am still mourning him." Danny was barely able to keep from bursting back into tears. His voice cracked and trembled when he spoke.

The others were shocked. Danny reached into his black hoodie and pulled out a photograph. A black haired boy had his arms around Danny's waist and they were both laughing in the picture. "Our meeting was accidental. He was in Amity with his dad and brother for some charity event. I had escaped the house we ended up at the same Karaoke cafe for teens. They wouldn't let me have a room by myself to practice singing so he just walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist and got us the same room. It was sweet of him to do. We got to know each other while singing. He left the next day sadly and we kept in touch though with video calls and texting and late night cell phone calls. I loved him... still do even though I know he's dead." Danny was unable to hold back a few tears. "We bonded over the Korn song Did My Time."

Bunny and I held him as he cried all over again. "You should sing it for us. It might make you feel better." Tooth said and Danny blushed. "You sang in front of us before so you shouldn't be embarrassed about it now, right?"

Danny bit his lip. "But the kid..." I shook my head.

"You won't be able to help the kid if you aren't okay yourself." I said and Danny nodded. He slowly stood up and created a microphone from ice. He tapped it lightly and it let the sound work as if it were a real on. I took out his Ipod and set it to the instrumental only for the song. He moved to give us space.

As the song starts to play I realize he's calmer than usual. Calmer than I have ever seen him. My eyes widen as he starts to sing. "Realize that I can never win

Sometimes I feel like I have failed   
Inside where do I began   
  
Tell me why am I to blame on me  
Are we supposed to be the same, that's why   
I will never change this thing that's burning in me  
  
I am the one who chose my path   
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me   
I feel the anger changing me   
  
Sometimes I can never tell   
If I got something that remains   
That's why I just hang in grief   
Or this I just let me be   
  
Tell me why am I to blame on me  
Are we supposed to be the same, that's why   
I will never change this thing that's burning in me  
  
I am the one who chose my path   
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me   
I feel the anger changing me   
  
Betrayed,  
I feel so insane   
I really tried   
I did my time  
I did my time  
I did my time  
  
I did my time (×2)  
  
I am the one who chose my path   
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me   
I feel the anger changing me   
  
Oh god the anger changing me (×2)"

When he stopped his eyes seemed clearer and more serious. His song had all of us feeling just full of belief. With a determined look he moved to look at the globe. As the microphone melted in his hand he turned back to us. "Lets go. The child needs me. Needs us."


	13. Chapter 13

  I flew beside the sleigh with Jack at my other side. I was far faster than ever before. I must have gotten closer to finding out what my center truly is. I had to slow down and take a few deep breaths as we came close to Gotham. The dark aura had gotten far worse since the last time we came here. This was an awful place to be. It felt like i was being literally drained of my hopes and beliefs.  

 

Jack laid one hand on my shoulder and I felt Bunny's paw on my other. I looked at each of them and then to North, Sandy, and Tooth. They all nodded to me softly. I nodded back and before they could stop me I dived head first through the air, clouds, and smoke into the evil that is Gotham at night. A song came to my mind as I dived. I was going to be this kid's superhero.

 

 _I'm off to save the world, like I'm some kind of Batman._ I felt the air whip around me as I free fell through the air. As I fell I could feel a new pair of eyes on me. It seems I caught the towns hero's attention right away. _  
_

_I'm gonna make you see the power that is me._ I knew that a black haired child free falling from the sky was not something you would see at any day. I heard a click and whooshing sound to my left and I closed my eyes. I let my ghost form take over as I changed.   
  


 

 _Uhhhh-uh, it's what we do that defines us._  I felt hands start to touch me so I went intangible and slid right through them. I heard an audible gasp and I turned as I fell to look up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Batman land on a building to my now left. He looked terrified. Well as much as I could tell with the cowl covering half his face.  
  


 

 _Uhhhh-uh-uh-uhhh, I'm doin' it all for you._ I knew I was getting close to the ground so I twisted around in the air and lifted my arms over my head to give myself a better landing. I bent my knees and when I hit the ground my knees bent. I crumpled and rolled down the dark street. I had stopped my intangibility and thanks to that I winced in pain.  _  
_

_Let me be your superhero._  I looked up where I lay on the ground. My chest heaving and a couple of my fingers were definitely broken. I had underestimated the speed at which I was falling. I was kinda still numb from the high of free falling so I hadn't started to really feel the pain truly yet. My body was pretty battered from my decision.   
  


 

 _Let me be the one to hold you._ I could see the guardians waiting like I told them too but I could also see Batman swinging his way down to where I was laying. I was glad I was dressed in all black as I changed back to my human form. I heard his boots hit the ground near me as I started to let my consciousness fade.

 

 _Let me be your superhero, your dynamite._ Just as my vision faded out I felt him scoop me into his arms and the screech of tires. Everything was going as planned. I'd work my way into the family and teach the child that it's okay to believe. That it was okay. Though getting on Batman's bad side hadn't been the plan.

 

 _Let me be the one to hold you._ My mind drifted back to Jason as I was laid in the backseat of the batmobile. I hoped that somehow one day we'd see each other in the afterlife. I knew that as a half ghost I would eventually find his soul. At least I hoped so. Maybe he would go for rebirth and i'd have to wait another seventeen years. 

 

 _To do you right_. When I came to next I had no clue whether I was going to regret choosing to go this way with the plan. I tried to sit up only to feel my hands meet cold metal. I pouted and focused my sight on my hands. I was bandaged up but chained to the medical bed I was laying on.  

~~~

**Unknown POV**

_We're living in a world with madness in the shadows._ I looked at the video feed I was being sent from my spy cam hidden in the batcave. I choked on the gulp of whiskey I had taken. I saw the other two who were working with me come to see what was making me choke. They both took a deep breath in and I knew they were shocked as well.   

 

 _I'm here to keep you safe, protect you from the dark._ There he was. Danny Fenton. Someone important to all of us in different ways. To Plasmius he was an enemy. To Dan he was something to kill. To me he was my past I couldn't move on from.

 

 _Uhhhh-uh, sometimes I feel like a monster._ I growled deeply as I looked at the screen with one on each side of me. True monsters. Danny was chained down and bandaged. He'd grown and looked hot in my eyes but to the other two he probably looked weak. Yup, i'm a kinky perv enjoying the sight of said halfa chained down.  

 

 _Uhhhh-uh-uh-uhhh, but I know what's best for you._ I cocked my gun and knew that these two monsters had some kind of plan that involved me. I was being paid for something but they only told me it would be worth it. They did say it would knock Batman off his high horse and that was what really got me interested.

 

 _Let me be your superhero, your dynamite._ I watched as Batman came on screen and injected a struggling Danny in the neck with what looked to be a sedative. Danny slumped down as batman started running tests on him. I cocked my gun in my lap and felt the two behind me take a step back. 

 

 _Let me be the one to hold you._ I took a deep breath and watched as Danny seemed to be in a daze and try to thrash around. His blue eyes ended up facing the camera I had hidden and my heart broke as I saw he was about to cry. I watched his lips form one word. "Jason." 

 

 _To do you right._ Batman and I both stiffened. I could see Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin come into the batcave from the corner. They looked confused at seeing another black haired blue eyed kid in the cave that they weren't used to. A single tear slid down Danny's cheek before his body started convulsing.

 

 _Let me be your superhero, your dynamite._ As I watched the four try to get Danny's body stabilized I noticed figures standing in the shadows watching. I stiffened. Why could I see them and no one else. I zoomed in and saw a strange group. 

  
 _Let me be everything you need to feel alright._  I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to Dan. "That's the Guardians. Who you are being hired to help us stop. They are what holds the balance of this world. We are going to destroy that balance and then rule the worlds and realms."  
  


 

 _Anywhere you go I'll follow._  I stiffened. I didn't like this plan. I was being hired to do the opposite of what I stood for. These monsters wanted to destroy everything that i'd worked hard for. I felt Plasmius cover my eyes quickly and the next thing I knew is that my mind was fuzzy and I couldn't gain control of my body.

~~~

 _Hoping I could show I'm not the enemy._ I watched the boys help me get this kid stable. Dick looked at me confused when he was. "Who is this kid?" He asked and I sighed. I shook my head and watched the boy sleep. He acted like I was going to hurt him or something.

 

  
 _Wishing you would see that I'm more than a stalker. (stalker)_ I walked over to the case holding Jason's tattered Robin suit. "The boy after sedated looked straight at Jason's suit here and called his name." I said turning to look back at them. "It was as if he knew Jason."

 

 _Let me be your superhero, your dynamite._ Tim stiffened and looked at the boy. "Knowing Jay... that could be good or bad." He said and we nodded.

 

 _Let me be the one to hold you._ Damian smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Why can't we just beat it out of him?" I sighed and turned Damian towards the stairs.   
  


 

 _To do you right._ Dick started searching the boys pockets. He gasped when he pulled out a photo. He looked it over and his face saddened. "It seemed they did know each other. Look." He said handing me the photo. There in the photo was a younger Jason and a younger version of the boy. Jason was holding him lovingly and they were both smiling. I couldn't believe my eyes. Just who is this kid?  
  


 

_Let me be your superhero, your dynamite._   
  


 

_Let me be everything you need to feel alright._   
  


 

_(Let me be everything you need to feel alright)_

 


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up groggily once more was a disgusting feeling. I looked around and was able to sit up this time. I felt like I was filled with lead. Everything was soft though and not hard and cold like I remembered. My eyes adjusted to see that I was in a bedroom and on a soft bed. My wounds were wrapped and I could hear muted voice in another room.

I weakly got out of the bed and I checked myself over. My wounds were healed. I walked over to the door and opened it as I looked around. I was wary yes and knew not to let my guard down. The door opened out into a fancy hallway and I followed it to where i'd heard the muted voices. He looks inside from the doorway. There's an older guy with a British accent and an adult man in a suit. The man in the suit is sitting behind a desk.

I gently knocked on the doorframe. I didn't want to startle them. I stepped into view and rubbed one foot against the heel of the other as he waited. I could literally feel when they looked at him. It was nerve wracking. I didn't like being stared at. "Uh... hi. Where am I?" I asked as child like as I could get. I might look young but I am an adult. They didn't need to know that though.

The man ushers me inside and I walk into the room quietly. I look around and smile softly. The room is beautiful. "If I might say so myself. This room is beautiful..." I whisper and when I stand in front of the desk I hear both men chuckle. I blush.

"Okay, kid, you need to explain to me everything that happened earlier and about yourself. We don't exactly take kindly to strangers but because you seem to know Jason you were brought here. Jason is my son." The man said and I nodded. I fished my hands into my hoodie pocket clutching the picture.

"I would have told you without having to be told that. I knew Jason... I wish I had known sooner about his death. I'd have come to the funeral. Jason was very important to me. We were best friends." I looked down as sadness washed over me. I truly missed him.

He nodded and held out his hand towards the seat next to me. I sat into it and like a kid pulled my bare feet up into it with me so that I was comfortable. I smiled up at him from the seat. "Thanks for at least trying to catch me." I said hinting that I knew his nightly activities. His eyes widened.

I ran my finger over Jason's face in the picture. "Did you know that Jason loved singing and was a total dork?" I said softly as I traced his face with my fingers. I let my mind drift back. "He would video chat with me and if I was having a bad day he'd sing me to sleep or play guitar for me. Jason is... was my light to this infernal world's darkness and hate. He was my happiness." I looked at the adults.

There were now more people in the room. "Jason told me all about the man he called a father and his elder brother who spoiled him. He talked about the god in the kitchen who was a grandfather to him but he never once told me about your nightly activities. No, I had to find that out myself. Don't worry your secret's safe with me as long as you can keep mine." I stuffed the picture back into my hoodie pocket.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at me. "And what secret would that be? I know you quite literally slipped as if you were smoke through my hands last night." I waved my hand through the air and it started to dissolve into a wispy smoke. I heard the others that hadn't been there gasp.

I then put my hood up and transformed into my ghost self. I'd lost the hazmat suit for just a hoodie and jeans. I dropped the hood showing off my eyes and hair. "I'm the hero SnowFlower. I'm Half-Ghost due to an accident when I was fourteen."

A hand landed on his shoulder from behind him made him swerve around and growl lowely while hovering off the floor at least a foot. "Woah!" The male in a blue tee said as he held his hands up. "Sorry."

When I saw he wasn't going to hurt me I relaxed and stopped hovering as well as growling. I blushed. "Sorry, instincts of being a ghost. The only time people touch you are usually to try hurting you. I've had people act nice then try to kill me as if it was nothing." I said making sure to step just out of his reach.

"Jason didn't know about this. Nobody really knew until recent. I didn't know he'd died until it was too late. If I had known he was in danger... i'd have left my town and rushed to protect him. I'm a pretty useless hero. Wasn't able to know he was in danger and be there to save him." I looked at Damian. "You are Damian I presume?"

The youngest in the room nodded and narrowed his eyes in a glare. "What of it?" I smiled.

"You are the reason I came to Gotham. I hate Gotham... it's full of death and ghosts. It's aura literally eats away at all belief and happiness in your soul." I said and moved to step to him and knelt to his height. "I came to return belief and happiness to you. A child so young and yet so hurt by the world. The others... they hold a little bit of belief and so they weren't my first priority. You were. As a protector of children I can't just allow you to lose your belief."

The second to youngest looked to be the most weirded out by my words. "You came here for the demon child? To make him believe? In what?" I growled at him darkly and pulled out my time staff. I smacked the ground with it and he froze.

"Do not insult in such a way." I said freezing my staff to the ground. "Belief is important. Without it lives are destroyed and people die." I sighed after a moment and saw the multiple weapons pointed at me. I flicked the top of the staff and he unfroze.

"...and what exactly pray tell is the truth? You look like a hero known as Phantom from Amity Park, Illinois." He continued speaking as if he hadn't just be frozen in time.

I tapped my foot on the floor. "That would have been explained if you had kept your mouth shut." I said rolling my eyes. "I once was known as Phantom. After learning about my biological parents and getting to meet them I decided to start a new life as SnowFlower. I no longer wanted to be 'the kid who died too young'. The 'child that is neither human nor ghost'. The 'halfa'." I flopped back into the seat. My eyes roamed over the one I had frozen in time. "Ah, no wonder. You have already lost your belief and hope. You seem to be the source of the dwindling hope and belief in this household."

He flinched and blinked. "Wh...at?" He said and I changed back to human form. "I'm not... huh? What are you getting at kid?" I raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'll have you know i'm nineteen." I said rolling my eyes before popping my back. "I can prove that you are the source. Answer these questions." I looked at the head of the Household. "If possible I'd like everyone in the room to answer." He nodded back and I moved my eyes to the unbeliever.

He crossed his arms. "Try me." I stood and grabbed my staff.

I moved it in a circle around me on the floor. Ice formed making a circle. "Please stand around me at arms distance from each other. I assure you that I I mean you no harm. This will only make you speak the truth but will not force you to answer. The circle i'm inside will be the same as yours. I can only speak the truth."

The head of the house was the first to stand and move to a spot where an ice circle formed around him and a line connecting it to mine. The others did so after seeing him do so. "If possible may we ask some questions first?" I nodded to his question. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Sorry for not being on. My home life is and has been hectic for a while now. I don't know when I'll be able to update. Two of my Aunts have been in the hospital and then I have been sick. That and my family has had me busy around the town I live in. I hope to get back to everything on here.***

**Bruce's POV**

As soon as he nodded I looked to the others. They all nodded. Tim was scowling at the kid. He really must hate being accused of this. I looked back to the kid. "What's your full name?" I asked. 

"Which would you like? My birth name or my adopted name?" He replied leaning on the staff. I noticed that he tended to lean on it so that he kept himself grounded.

"Both." I said and he scrunched up his nose.

"Da'nut Jackson Frost-Mund is my birth name. Daniel James Fenton is my adopted name. I go by Danny though." He said and I nodded. "My turn. What actually happened to Jason the day he died?" My eyes widened.

I looked down. "The Joker killed him. I wasn't able to get to him on time. I was a few seconds too late."

Danny clutched the staff and had to visibly gulp back tears. "Thank you for at least telling me the short version. Now I know the truth." He said straightening back up and looking at Dick. "This is a question for all of you. Do you believe in Santa Clause?"

His question made most of us raise an eyebrow. "Remember, whilst inside the circles you can only speak the truth or not at all. Choose wisely." I smirked. I was really liking this kid.

He looked at each of us for an answer. "Yes."

"Yeppers." I shook my head at Dick's answer.

"Indeed I do." Alfred was smiling as he said so.

Damian shrugged. "I'm not sure on whether to believe or not. Grayson says he's real but I am not so sure. I was raised differently." At Damians words Danny knelt down.

"That's the thing though. To believe or not is entirely up to you but i'm here to at least give you options." He said then looked at Tim. "And you Timothy Drake-Wayne. Do you believe in Santa?"

Tim frowns as Danny stands back up. "No, I do not believe." Danny flinched harshly at the words. 

"It's truly sad to see one so young no longer believing in Santa." He then looked at each of us again. "I'm open to questions." He said and spins the time turner in his staff. With every spin it lets out a small chime sound.

I decided to ask the question he had asked us. "And do you believe in Santa?" I watched as the boy's eyes lit up.

"I didn't at first but I do now. Oh I do. Santa's an awesome man." He said smiling like a kid about to tear into a gift on Christmas morning.

Damian frowned. "At first?" He asked and Danny nodded and sat down and held his hand out to Damian.

"Would you like to see my memories of why I didn't believe to begin with?" He said and Damian immediately took his hand. Danny laughed. "You are so much like me when I was younger. Now I must warn you that this will feel like being dunked in ice water at first."

Damian smirked. "Tt. Not like that hasn't been done to me before." He then saw Danny's angry yet protective look. "Proceed." Danny nodded and then both Danny and Damian's eyes glowed green. Damian's body shivered and cold puffs of visible air left his lips.

This continued for a good ten minutes in silence before Damian gasped and jerked his hand free. He crawled back out of the circle and shook in fear and awe. Before I could reach for him he jerked forward and hugged Danny. Danny shushed and rocked Damian in his arms. "It's okay. Such a sweet child. Shh, no need to cry over my past."

We all clearly heard Damian's next words. "I'm not crying you twit." Danny chuckled and patted Damian's back.

"Yeah and I'm female." Damian pouted and quickly wiped his eyes. "Now, are you sure you are okay. You took over completely after the first memory and I could feel the pull. You're of a very few who can mentally control me. You saw over fourteen years worth of memory, normally that should and would have killed you. Are you okay? Any pain?"

Damian shook his head and touched Danny's pulse point on his neck. "I saw your death yet you have a heartbeat. Very slow but it's there. How?" Danny sighed.

He looked at each of us. "Getting electrocuted with tens of thousands of volts of electricity would have killed anybody else but I was lucky. The ectoplasm from the Ghost Zone melded with my body. I only half died as a result. It's funny how ironic it was. I never thought that I'd become what my parents hunted for a living by trying to impress a girl with breaking the one rule my parents were stubborn with. Stay out of the lab. The portal didn't work and then I went inside it to impress her and I tripped and fell. Hit the on switch that my dad stupidly put on the inside and Bam... one half ghost." I could tell he seemed sad as he spoke of his death.

Damian panted out more visible breaths and I reached out to touch him. He was ice cold. "Damian, you're freezing!" I said worriedly. Danny's eyes widened. He quickly pushed Damian away.

"Shit! You should have said you were getting cold. My body temperature is twenty degrees below that of a living humans. My core is a cold core and as a result i'm colder than others. You shouldn't be hugging me if your body's cold. You'll literally freeze to death. Go warm yourself up this instant child." Danny said fussing over Damian as if he were a mother hen.

Damian scrunched his nose at being fussed over. "You talk like an old man." Danny froze and then laughed softly.

"When you've seen what I have at such a young age you tend to be like an adult without realizing it." Danny said standing up and dragging his foot through the ice circle around him. At the breaking of the circle all the other circles disappeared and his staff shrunk down into an orb that disappeared into his chest. "Now go on and get warm. Heat and cold don't mix well so i'll stay here." Danny moved to sit in my chair behind the desk. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Go on."

Damian moved his shivering form to stand in front of the desk. "I'm not done hugging you so you better be ready for when I get back." We all were very confused about what he saw to make him want to be close to Danny. He then looked at Dick. "Grayson come with me. You are sufficient but I'd prefer him." He said looking back at Danny.

"Kid, you don't want an ice cube around you twenty-four seven. And you say my way of speaking is weird. You sound like a nanny from hell beat royal manners into your ass from birth." Danny said leaning on the desk. When Damian blushed and averted his eyes Danny's eyes widened and flashed green. "Who was it? I'll haunt them."

Damian's eyes widened in shock. "My mother and grandfather." Danny's fits clenched and he grit his teeth.

"I know the feeling." Danny says after a moment. "When you aren't what your parents want you to be and they will do anything to make you that perfect child." He looked out the window behind my desk. "Especially when you are exactly what your parents hate and...hunt."

Damian looked at the floor. "Yeah except the hunt part." He looked at Danny sadly. "But they have tried to kill me on multiple occasions. Cloned me. Even killed me once. Being brought back from the dead wasn't exactly fun."

Danny held out his hand. "I've been cloned before. Not by my parents but by my arch enemy. He always had a thing for my mom and wanted my dad dead. When he couldn't have them he turned towards me. Saying I should be his son and evil apprentice. Aren't I right, Frootloop?"

We all turned to look in the doorway behind us. There stood Vlad Masters. Danny let out a inhuman hiss. "Something's not right with him. I can feel it from here. Vlad?" Danny said right before Mr. Masters lunged forward and shoved a glowing pink hand into Danny's chest. All eyes went wide as red and green blood seeped from his chest and lips. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Danny's POV**

I didn't have time to react before Vlad had his hand in my chest. It only took a moment for blood to rise up my throat and past my lips. I then screamed in pain as I felt something touch my core. I feel my body transforming and getting stuck halfway. I struggled and then gasped out a throat full of blood as vlad pulls his hand from my chest. I gasped and hung weakly in his hands.

My vision wavered in and out as I looked around. I saw that Bruce, Dick, and Tim were about to attack Vlad with bat shaped weapons. Alfred seemed to be holding a shivering Damian back from trying to help. I felt my body get thrown and my vision was changed to a view out the window as my body was slammed across the room.

The world outside was going dark. I don't mean my vision but the actual sky was going black despite the sun blaring in the East. I had a feeling this was the beginning of the end of the world and the final fight. Dan sent Vlad after me first. Wound me so I can't get in his way. I watch as Vlad gets away despite the Wayne families attempts. I see their blurry forms come my way right before my consciousness leaves me.

**Damian's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Vlad Masters had moved faster than a human shoved his glowing and clawed hand into Danny's chest. I was the first to move but I was too cold and wasn't fast enough. Pennyworth pulled me back just as the blood splattered and slipped from Danny's lips and wound. As Master's hand went deeper into Danny he screamed in pain and started to struggle.

I weakly fought the hold. "Help him!" I said catching the other's attention. They started drawing weapons and I then watched Master's toss Danny across the room. As Father and the others fought Masters; I rushed to where Danny lay. Pennyworth went for the first aid kit. Masters transformed into a vampiric like monster and took off through the wall. I saw the others coming to my side.

I took a good look at Danny and saw that his hair had white streaks in it and one eye was green the other blue right before they shut. "Danny?" I said trying to keep him awake. When he didn't respond I knew we were in trouble. "He lost consciousness."

Father knelt down beside me and felt for a pulse. "He's still alive but there was something in Vlad's hand right before it went into Danny's chest but he didn't have it when he pulled his hand out." Pennyworth came back in and pushed his was to us.

"We need to contact his family. See if they can help us get this fixed faster. I need him down in the batcave's medbay. I'll do what I can." Pennyworth said and everyone shot into motion. He stopped me by the arm. "You are going to go take a long warm bath. No exceptions, Master Damian."

I was about to report back but my body's shaking gave me away. I was freezing cold. With a sigh I nodded and headed up to my room to run a warm bath. I stopped on the stairs as I saw Grayson carrying Danny to the living room. I knew they were headed for the clock entrance. "Please don't die." I whispered before going on up.

**Dick's POV**

I carried Danny's body down into the batcave and quickly laid him on the medbay table. This was going to be tricky since his body had a gaping wound in the chest that changed at times. I had no clue how we were going to be able to help him at all. Damian was already attached and would never forgive us if we let his new friend die. I just prayed we could do anything.

As Alfred and I tried to slow the bleeding Danny's eyes opened and he groaned. He weakly gripped at my arm and pulled me down some. I leaned my head down to listen to him. "Danny don't talk. It's best to save your strength." He shook his head weakly and coughed up blood.

He brought his lips to my ear. Well, more like barely moved and I leaned down alot. I felt his breath against me. "Believe... truly believe... in them... Santa, Sandman... Easter Bunny, Jack Frost... Tooth Fairy... real... so believe... heal... believ..." He weakly said and then passed out again.

I felt the strongest sense of warmth in me at his words. He was saying the Guardians of Childhood were real. I smiled and whispered into his ear. "I do believe." As I said that a third set of hands appeared on Danny's body. I gasped and looked at them and to who they belonged to. A boy no older than fifteen with snow white hair, ice blue eyes, and pale as snow skin. He smiled at me.

"Thank you." The boy said and placed his hands against mine and Alfred's. A frost crept out of his hands and across our hands to Danny's body. As he did so the frost crept into Danny's wound and the blood flow slowed. He then looked at me again. "You two must work quickly. I can only slow it for so long." He said and then his eyes moved past us. "And they will do as much as they can too." I looked back and saw all of the Guardians of childhood standing next to Batman. It was real all of it. 


	17. Chapter 17

I came to at the weirdest of moments. There I was being operated on still and the guardians were trying to hold back Bunny. I let out a chuckle. "Damn, you all are acting like I died." The whole room went silent and every head was in my direction now.

Bunny's jaw dropped. "Dammit, Danny you did die." He said as his ears twitched. I sat up despite everyone's words for me to stay still. I moved over to the only mirror I saw in the place. My chest as in bad shape. I gently ran my hand along the wound and grimaced. "You've been unconscious and through multiple surgeries for three days."

"Death is a friend who likes to have tea with me on weekends Da'. They'd be here if I was dying fully. The three idiots love to harrass me every time my heart stops beating. They really hate the fact that I'm both dead and alive. The same way they hate the fact that they can't collect Ma'man's soul either." I said and let my ice core produce a covering of ice over the wound. I look at the ice skin and can see the bones within. "Oh Frostbite's going to have my head."

Jack gently walked up behind me. As I went to turn and look at him he smacked me hard across the back of my head. I yelped in pain and looked at him. "Ma' why did you hit me?" I gave the cutest bunny eyes up at him and he froze.

He then narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. I knew I was getting a scolding then. "Da'nut Jackson Frost-Mund." I immediately hung my head in shame. What scared me the most was the tone of voice. It was sickeningly gentle but with a harsh undertone. "You scared me. Nearly gave me a heart attack. Me! An over three hundred years old immortal teenager. I watched you die once nineteen years ago and I refuse to do so a third time. If Damian hadn't jabbed one of Nightwing's electric bo-staff into your chest and jump started both your heart and core with it you wouldn't be here now. Never get yourself hurt in such a way like this again. Am I clear, young man?"

I nodded keeping my head down. "I don't hear you!" He said and I whimpered.

"Yes Mom I understand." I said loudly. I then looked up at all of them. "But I can't promise you. I will stop Vlad and Dan. I will continue to fight as a Hero. I will continue to put myself in harm's way for the living. And lastly I know that I may not make it out of the fight alive." I said looking once more in the mirror. "Either I die sacrificing my life, die by their hands, or by this bomb that's stabbed into both my heart and core. No matter how it ends I'm taking Dan with me. He can't be allowed to survive. If he does this world is doomed."

I look straight at them. "I want to fight them alone. Dan especially... he murdered so many in the future. I won't let him do so here in this time. That includes him hurting any of you. He's powerful." I look around sadly. "Too powerful for any of you or all of you at once."

Damian huffed. "Tt. We will be fine. Your friends here have given us the lowdown on what's coming." He moved to hug me. "You are not going into this war alone not against  _those_  three." I hugged him tightly.

"You don't understand. Dan is me from the future. A future where at the loss of my friends and family I turn evil and become a murdering monster." I ran my fingers through his hair. "A future where I killed my own human half. For so long I'd been telling myself i'll never become him. I realize now that to truly defeat him and stop that future I must accept the evil that resides in me somewhere. The evil that will only die when I make it so."

I felt Damian stiffen against my chest. "You plan to detonate the bomb attached to your heart and core while overshadowing him." I stiffened when I heard that voice. I turned to see Danielle and Cujo standing near a closing portal.

My eyes widen at the upset look on her face. "Shit." I mumble and look away for a second before looking back. She's clenching her fists now. "Danielle... I... damn..." I say and move Damian away from me. When I see tears in her eyes I frown.

"You said you'd always be there for me." She said after a moment. I flinched and looked away before walking up to her. "How could you think of doing such a thing?"

I kneel down in front of her. "My sweet daughter. My child. My Snowfall." She bites her lip trying not to cry. I cup her cheek. "I love you and your brother so much but I can't let him harm you or anyone. He doesn't know you two exist. You will be safe here with the Guardians and the Justice League. They can care for you. Dan is something that I must stop at all costs. Even if it means I have to give up being your father. Give up my own life."

She was in tears now as I held her close. I was close to tears myself. I gently kissed her head. "Take care of your brother and Cujo." I said walking over to the Guardians and the Bats. "Take care of them. My children are reckless just like me. Under no circumstances are they to come to this fight. I've been told that I have no choice in this war and that the Guardians and the Justice League will be required for winning. Dan is all mine though. I can't risk any of you getting killed by him."

Batman looked at me and frowned. "You act as it has begun already." I nodded.

"It has. Vlad's attack wasn't of his own choosing. I could tell. That was Dan's first move. Now it's going to be our turn." I saw the batcomputer start showing videos. Darkness overshadowing all the world. That was followed by the start of a worldwide blackout. "See he's started his attack. He wanted to wound me for a long time to make sure I wouldn't be able to stop him." I watch to see where the fight will be held. "To return to where it has all begun. To where this will all end."


	18. Chapter 18

Dan smirks and sends out a power shot from his location. The Southern Pole. I immediately felt it and saw the bright green flash on the screen. "There." I said moving Batman out of the way to type on his computer. It had been a week since i'd woken up and we were in the Batcave with the Justice League.

I found where the shot had come from. Jack gave a gasp behind me and we turned to him. "What's wrong?" I asked and Jack moved forward to hug me from behind.

"Nothing really... it's just that's the exact location I gave birth to you at." Jack said and I stiffened. He bit his lip as I took a deep breath.   
  
"Back when I was fourteen and first fought Dan. Back then he whispered something to me. 'Back to the starting point where life began and ended and began again.' I get it now." I said while leaning forward to look at the screen. "Where I was born, where I died, and where I was reborn. All at the same exact spot. I thought he meant Amity Park. This whole time he's had the memories from before."

My eyes widened and I gasped as I slid down to my knees. "That means his human half is still alive... somewhere. That makes the second part make so much more sense. 'With only all the pieces will everything become whole.'." I looked at the Justice League. "We need his human half."

I felt time shift slightly. "And how young Daniel do you plan on that? He's hidden his human half somewhere in the galaxy. Somewhere not even I can foresee." I heard a familiar face say. I turned to him. We all did.

"That is a good point." Flash said and I glared at him. He whimpered at seeing both me and the bats glaring. "And who is he again?"

I gently put my head on his chest. "This is the Master of Time and Space. The God of Time, Clockwork. He has the ability to foresee all futures, pasts, and present that can be." I felt him hug me and I hugged back. "And the how is through me. Clockwork is going to work with Martian Manhunter to find any brain waves that match mine anywhere on Earth or the Watchtower. He could be anywhere or anyone."

Clockwork frowned. "And once found?" I started to walk away until he spoke.

Turning partially as I transformed. "Bring him to the Southern Pole. We're going to need him to be there." I gripped onto my staff. "He might be the only one capable of talking sense into Dan. Into a peaceful stop to this bloodshed."

"And if he fails?" Martian Manhunter asked as I leaned on to my staff.

Weakly I looked at him. They could all tell my health was deteriorating fast. "Then everyone goes in and it gets bloody. If it comes to that then get him to safety." I cough up some green blood. Jack rushes to check me over as I start to sway. I steady myself and look at the screen once more. "I hope that the death toll shall only be one or two. The world needs the rest of you so try not to die." I quickly flew off as fast as I could.

~~~~~

Clockwork frowned. "He stole my compact timeline mirror." He said it as if it were nothing to worry about even though it was dangerous. Everyone looked at him.

"He stole your what?" Bunny asked and Clockwork sighed. Bunny wrapped his arms around a crying Jack. He kissed Jack's temple. "Shh, Snowflake. He's our son. He won't be killed that easily.

Clockwork smiled. "My compact timeline mirror. A small portable mirror I carry for when I need to leave my Clock Tower that allows me to see the current timeline of where specific things are leading. It shows me the future. I gave Daniel his own when he took his place as King of the Ghost Zone. He'd never touch mine unless he's lost his again. He knows better. My mirror feeds off life energy. It'll suck away at his life up until the very moment it's back in my hands."

Jack's eyes widened. "Does he know that? Was that why he was so weak just now?" Clockwork nodded and leaned on the wall of the cave.

"Daniel knows because this isn't the first time he's used it." Clockwork shifted to his adult form and pulled open his cloak. "Isn't the first time he stole something from me. I trained him to be good enough that if I got mind controlled he could fight me and reach inside my chest to my core and kill me. To train him he had to be fast enough and gentle enough to reach into my gears and extract the smallest piece without causing me pain." Clockwork touched the door covering on his chest.

Damian stepped forward as he slipped on his holo gloves. "That's the gear on Danny's staff I presume?" He held his mask in his hand. "I have noticed that it moves at the same ticking of your chest and he presses kisses to it at times."

Clockwork sighed. "So that is where he put it. I told him he could keep it only after he succeeded in his training. When he did I gave it to him. He told me he had a place for it but I didn't think it was for his time staff." He looked at where Danny had left. "He'll make a great God of Time when I fade. A horrible job but he's the only one i've seen since I was created that has the ability to stop my ability over Time and has a heart so pure that he puts a saint to shame."

Damian stops as he reaches for his bike. "If Danny becomes the next God of Time does that mean he'll have to leave this world?" The cave goes silent once more.

"Young Daniel would indeed have to give up his human half and fully die but that shouldn't happen for many years to come. I don't plan to fade for another five hundred years or so." Clockwork said and opened a portal. "J'onn please come with me. We have an adult brat who stupidly split himself into two people and caused his other half to murder millions to find. The rest should be following him before Daniel gets himself killed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!! I'm back to writing on here as well. Lets hope that the hate comments can please stay out of my comment sections.


	19. 19

The Southern Pole was a familiar cold. A cold I remembered vaguely and welcomed as I flew. It was like being in the far frozen. I took as many deep breaths as I could. It felt so right to be here. Nostalgia. I floated down in front of Dan once I saw him. I was so angry I could feel my core wanting to freeze them so bad. Once my feet touched down the snow and air went silent. Then everything rushed forward and wrapped around me as if it were welcoming me back with a hug.

 

I eyed Dan as I waited. I could see several others standing farther back. I can see both Vlad and the masked man standing a foot or two behind Dan. I could already tell that they were all being controlled. Vlad’s eyes were glazed over and the further back ones were giving off warm waves of air. I realized they were summer spirits. They were hazy in their eye movements. Mind Controlled as well.

 

I growled out at them when Dan smirked. “This ends today. No more. You will not hurt another person. You’ve caused fear among the children of the world and really pissed me off. I’ve subjected myself to breaking my code and I will destroy you this time. Even if it kills me as the result. Before the sun rises tomorrow you will no longer exist. I promise that.” 

 

Dan laughed and stretched out his arms. “You think you can kill me? You are alone!” 

 

I snarled and shoved the mirror quickly into my pocket. I knew it was weakening me but I had it just encase things went bad. “Not as alone as I look.” I said before duplicating myself to four copies of myself. That made four copies and the original. Five in total. 

 

Each copy shot forward. Two went to fight the summer spirits, one to the hooded man in the biker jacket, one to fight Vlad, and I went straight for Dan. As soon as I was close enough I took out my staff and turned the end of it into an ice scythe. I swung it at him and saw his eyes widen while he dodged. I got new tricks since the last time we had fought when I was fourteen.

 

Dan glared at me and send an ecto shot at me. I dodge and swipe. It wasn’t for a few moments later that I realise my copies are getting their butts handed to them. I pray that the others can find Dan’s human half soon. An hour into fighting later and everyone was bloody and panting. 

 

I however was out of copies as Vlad had snapped the neck of the last one. A horrifying experience. I was glad Danielle wasn’t around to see that. I panted as Vlad managed to hit me in the back hard enough to knock me forward into the hooded guys arms. He held me tightly before Dan smirked. “Looks like your friends have arrived in time to watch you die. Why don’t we give them the best show they get to see before they all die.”

 

I felt the hooded man shove me forward. I can see the summer spirits fighting everyone else. I brace myself for ectoray that Dan was shooting. As I start to charge my own blast to use as a deflection my eyes widen. Danielle was suddenly in front of me. All fighting froze as I lunged forward to protect her. I was too slow and could only catch her as she fell and saw the large wound spread. I knew I wouldn’t be able to heal her fast enough and let out a gut wrenching painful scream as she whispered I love you and the light died from her eyes. The power from that scream was ten times what i’d release via a ghostly wail. 

 

Martian Manhunter and Clockwork had just arrived with an older looking Danny and three boys. Everyone was blown off their feet at the power and as I stood after laying my daughter on the snow frozen ground. With tears sliding down my face I turned to Dan. “You’re dead.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Danny. Massive power was coming off of him. He let out an inhuman growl and his tears turned to blood. In a flash of warm air and bright light Danny was engulfed.

 

When the light cleared there stood a nineteen year old looking Danny with large gray bunny ears. His hair was down to his hips and it started as black at the top then went gray, almost silver shades and was white as snow at the last foot. His chest was bare from clothing except some straps that held weapons. Along his body were the same markings that Bunny had. Pooka markings. 

 

Danny shot forward with a speed so fast the arctic ice cracked around him. Before anyone could stop him he was beating Dan into a bloody pulp on the frozen ground. There was blood everywhere. Dan didn’t stand a chance. After a bit of Danny beating Dan up all the Summer Spirits, Vlad, and the hooded guy all collapse. A moment later they all woke up shaking their heads asking where they were. Danny backed away from Dan when he saw the mind control was released. 

 

The hooded guy takes off his helmet and Danny gasps as do others. “Jason?” He says and starts to walk to him as Jason tosses his helmet aside to walk to Danny. 

 

“Danny.” Steps from each other though was when it went south. A single ecto-blast rang through the air and Danny collapsed into Jason’s arms bleeding from a wound clear through his back and stomach. 

 

Dan and his human half both shuddered as they embraced each other. His human half had run to Dan and tried to stop the blast from being fired but he was too slow. Both adults watched as they realized what had happened. Dan looks at his hands in horror and his human half starts crying. “We have failed… Dan and I came back in time not to kill them… we wanted to save them… Dan… oh what have we done?” His human half said. 

 

Dan stood weakly with his human half. “We’re fading… we’ve done all we can now it’s up to them. The girl was not supposed to be here. He was supposed to beat me and then we would fade. Then he would be left to take care of our children like the future showed. The boys are in your care young Daniel so don’t die from that one hit. Remember what you said before. Don’t become me. I’m not inevitable.” He then wrapped his arm around his human half and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. They then faded into nothing but white and green dust before even that disappeared. 

 

Danny was coughing up blood but still slightly conscious as he heard it all. Once they faded Danny lost consciousness and the bomb strapped to his core slid from his body into the snow. “Danny! Oi, D’baby? Wake up for me please. If you die on me i’ll never be able to live. I came back from the dead and finally made it back to you… Please don’t leave me my Snowflower.” Jason said cradling Danny as Jack set to work on trying to heal him. 

 

Nobody said a word as all the healers they had set to work. Jason was in tears as he pressed a kiss to Danny’s head. “I love you.” At his words the darkness covering the world finally started to dissipate and the first signs of the light hit where they were. A single beam of moonlight. Illuminating the two as Danny was loaded up to be taken to a hospital. The only fatality was quickly scooped up by Batman. Danny would never forgive them if she were to be left behind.

 

 


	20. Epilogue

A total of eleven months had passed since the fight. In a bed in Amity Park lay Daniel Fenton in a comatose state. To his right asleep in the chair was Jason Peter Todd-Wayne. He refused to leave Danny’s side no matter what. They barely convinced him to eat or sleep as it was. Blue eyes opened weakly before squinting hard to adjust to the lighting. After a moment of trying to breathe past the tube down his throat the machines and lights went nuts.

 

Jason shot up in fright reaching for his gun only to see Danny reaching for his throat and scratching at the tube. Jason quickly took his hands stopping him. “Shh, baby. Calm down. You’re in a hospital. If you can promise me by blinking twice that you won’t touch the tube i’ll call the doctor to remove it.” Danny quickly blinked twice and Jason immediately hit the nurse button.

 

Not long after a nurse named Elma came in followed by a doctor. Jason looked at them and their eyes widened. The hospital was starting to think he would be brain dead. “He’s trying to take the tube out.” He said when they saw that Jason was holding Danny’s hands down. They then moved to remove it and Danny took huge gulps of air. 

 

Danny whimpered at his weak body and dry throat. Jason quickly helped him to sit up and sip at a glass of lemon water. Jason then informs Danny of everything that had happened since he was hurt. Danny burst into tears at remembering Danielle dying to protect him. He was so heartbroken that he just cried into Jason’s chest until he fell asleep. 

 

It took time for Danny to get used to the fact that he getting tons of visitors. He was an official guardian now. The true Guardian of Beliefs. After the first night he realized there was a pendant around his neck of an ice flower. A Snowflower. It was from MiM so that he could go freely between his three forms without being in pain. 

 

When Danny felt extremely weak at moments he had to be told what had been found out. He didn’t like the news one bit. They had found out that Danny's true form can't survive without Bunny and Jack constantly feeding him their power. MiM explained that the pendant was also receptacle that could be filled with the needed power. So his parents didn’t have to stay at his side but only had to refill it when he started to feel weak again. 

 

As soon as Danny was released from the hospital a week later everyone celebrated. Jason was still glued to Danny’s hip. Jason hadn’t waited long before he was trying to woe and win Danny’s heart once more. Danny found it sweet and loved Jason for trying so hard. Chocolates, flowers, gifts, take out dinners from fancy restaurants. 

 

For months on end Jason was trying to win him. Danny said yes after the second month. They didn’t tell anyone else though. After a few months of hiding that they were already dating they became lovers much to Bruce, Maddie, Jack, and his parents’ disapproval. They didn’t like his job as Red Hood. Danny got him to switch to rubber bullets without their knowledge though. It was their secret for a long time. 

 

Jason helped Danny fight ghosts and Danny helped the Justice League when he wasn’t needed elsewhere. They took time to themselves and loved just cuddling together for Netflix in Jason’s place. Danny finally started to get past the loss of his daughter and became overbearing of his one clone son, Kaleb. Jason adored the kid and liked to tease him that he was a fairy. 

 

Danny had become fast friends with Dan’s three boys. Joshua, Jeremiah, and Devon. They had their own rooms at Wayne Manor thanks to Bruce saying it was the best place for them. Danny only laughed and agreed. Christmas Day two years after the fight brought everyone together once again but this time it was for a party at Wayne Manor. 

 

Only those that knew identities from the league were there. All the Guardians along with several other spirits stood mingling now that they could be seen. Jack and Bunny stood off to the side as Bunny had finally made it back into sleeping in the same bed as his Winter spirit after many years of making up for what he’d done back at ‘68. Though they still had spats like any married couple would.

 

When it was time to open gifts Jason pulled Danny to the center of the ballroom floor and got down on one knee. “Marry me?” Was asked and nobody dared breathe until Danny pulled Jason into a passionate kiss and said one word that had Jason whooping in joy. “Yes.” Once it had all calmed down once again and there were only three gifts left under the tree was the biggest shocks of all to come.

 

Two of the boxes were labeled from the Man in the Moon. One for Danny and one for Jack. Both decided to open them at the same time and were shocked to pull out matching baby onesies with names on them.  _ Little Gotham Ghost _ on the one Danny held and the one Jack held said  _ Second Spring Frost _ . Bunny fainted as he realized what it meant as did the others in the room. Jack just blushed and smiled. 

 

Congratulations were dolled out as Jason just stood confused for a moment before Danny handed the final gift to him. He opened it and burst into tears. Inside was a positive pregnancy test and an ultrasound picture. Then there was a shirt that said  _ 6 weeks Started on my Bun in the Oven  _ on it and a second that said  _ I Put the Bun in the Oven _ . A third one was Caleb’s size that said  _ Gotta Wait Eight Months Before I can Play With Bun in Oven _ . There were seven shirts at the bottom that said  _ Proud Grandparents to Be _ . At the very bottom was one for Alfred that said  _ Best Great Grand-Butler to Exist _ .

 

Jason just stood there crying while kissing Danny’s temple. He then went to show everyone else while handing out the shirts. The Grandparent shirts went to Bruce, Diana, Talia, Jack Fenton, Jack Frost, Bunnymund, and Maddie Fenton. Danny smiled and watched as he saw how happy Jason was. He was going to be a dad. Danny knew it would hit Jason later that he was a dad and he’d start acting like a worried parent. Danny felt a cold shiver and was sure he was the only one to hear it but he did. One single whispered sentence for only his ears.

 

_ “All is finally as it should be.” _

 

**~Fin~**


End file.
